


Us Alone

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bratty Dewdrop (Ghost Sweden Band), Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Sexual Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop misbehaves during a concert, trying to get Aether to punish him. Aether is a good dom and communicates before indulging Dewdrop's wishes. Aggressive and caring sex ensues with aftercare at the end.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Kudos: 11





	Us Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Aether is a very responsible dom, but there's still some pretty rough sex going on. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with facial slapping during intercourse.

Dewdrop had been a menace during the show, throwing more picks than usual and grabbing Aether's dick at the end. The bigger ghoul had had enough, Dewdrop clearly needed to be reminded who was in charge. Thankfully, they would be staying in a hotel tonight, so Aether would have enough space and privacy to actually punish him. Maybe he would spank Dew, though that would probably just turn him on. 

Aether stepped off stage, immediately taking off his mask. Mountain stepped in next to him, pulling him apart from the group. "What was up with Dew tonight? Did something happen between you two?" He sounded worried, ready to help Aether if the bigger ghoul needed him. "I don't know, I'll check in with him when we're alone. I'm sure we'll be fine. Thank you for checking in though." Aether was touched, he hadn't expected their bandmates to be quite as attentive as this. "Don't mention it. Good luck, though."

Aether chuckled in response, his mind already going back to Dewdrop's antics. They entered the main dressing room, finding the other band members laughing and chatting over beers. Dewdrop seemed calm enough, listening to Swiss and nodding along to his story. Aether came and stood behind Dew, interrupting their conversation. "Hey Swiss, I'm really sorry, but could I borrow Dewdrop for a bit?" He laid a hand on his shoulder, making the small ghoul sink into his chair, his eyes suddenly fixed on the bottle in his hands. "Yeah, of course. I wanted to ask Mounty something anyway. Have fun." He replied with a wink, getting up and walking over to Mountain. Aether leaned down and whispered to Dewdrop. "Follow me." His tone stern before he walked out of the room, confident Dewdrop would be hot on his heels.

They walked until they found an empty room in the back of the venue, Aether closed the door behind them. Dewdrop had decided to play dumb apparently, smiling at an angry-looking Aether. "So, what's up? I was looking forward to getting drunk with the guys." Dew said, still sounding way too confident.

"What the fuck were you thinking on stage? Grabbing my dick in front of everyone? That fucking hurt, by the way." Aether was pissed and walked over to Dew, caging him in against the wall. Taking in Dewdrop's smug face, his blown-out pupils felt out of place, betraying him. "Well, sweetheart? Tell daddy why you were being such an insufferable little bitch today." Aether grinned down at Dew, venom lacing his words.

Dewdrop swallowed thickly at the words and the pure dominance his daddy displayed. But he wouldn't give in that quickly, he maintained his innocence while running his hands over Aether's tense body. "I just wanted to put on a fun show, that's all. I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged and smiled innocently, expecting Aether to believe him.

"Bullshit, baby. You were way outta line, do you need your daddy to remind you who you belong to? I think you do, hmm?" Aether growled in his ear, making his knees go weak as he let out an involuntary moan. He tried to shake it off, not done being a brat yet. "I really don't know what you're talking about, daddy. I didn't do anything." Dewdrop watched as Aether shook his head, turning away from Dewdrop. He was sad their little game ended so soon, he loved it when Aether got really dominant.

Aether watched his boyfriend slyly, seeing him relax. Dewdrop really thought he had given up, he should know Aether better by now. With one quick movement, Aether turned back to his boyfriend and pinned him to the wall, his hand around the skinny neck. He saw Dewdrop's eyes go half-lidded as he moaned loudly, a shudder running through him. Aether grinned, clearly having won this little game. "We're going back to the hotel now, you'll be with me every step of the way. Once we're inside our room, I'll punish you accordingly. If you disobey me now, I won't let you cum for at least a week. You know I'll put a cage on you if I have to. Do you understand me?" Aether's eyes bore into blown-out pupils, Dewdrop nodding around the hand on his throat. As soon as he nodded, Aether turned around and walked off in search of the exit. Dew followed soon after, anxious to get to the hotel room.

The taxi ride was tense, neither of them daring to speak. Aether's hand burned on his boyfriend's thigh, who wanted him to touch his aching dick. Dewdrop couldn't stop thinking about what his punishment might be. Would Aether spank him, or would he not let him cum all night, or would he make Dew do all the work tonight? The suspense drove him wild, so turned on and curious. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the taxi had stopped. Aether lightly shoved him towards his door, making him exit the vehicle immediately. His boyfriend met him on the sidewalk, placing his hand in the small of Dewdrop's back and steering them inside.

Aether was relieved that they had checked in earlier that day, not in the mood to deal with retrieving room keys. He led them to the elevator and pressed the button, which made Dewdrop look up in confusion. He finally noticed they were alone and looked at Aether. "How will you punish me?"

Aether looked back at him, taking in the flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. "You'll find out soon enough." The words sending a shiver through Dewdrop as Aether tugged him down the hall and into their room.

As soon as the door shut, Aether slammed his boyfriend against it by his neck, his other hand cradling the back of his head. Groaning, Dewdrop jerked his hips against Aether, trying to find friction on his straining dick. Aether moved away, denying his desired pleasure. "Did you want me to do this? Do you need your daddy to punish you?" Dewdrop nodded, trying to grind against his boyfriend who suddenly pressed his body against his own. The pressure on his dick making his head spin, making him let out a pathetic whimper. "If I let you go, will you be a good boy and answer my questions?"

Dewdrop tried to answer, but his tongue wouldn't cooperate. He whined and nodded again, receiving a soft kiss as a reward. "That's good. I'm going to let you go, then we're going to talk first. I know it'll be difficult, but I need to know some things before we continue. We can sit next to each other, or we can lay down and cuddle, which one do you want?" Aether explained calmly, backing up a bit so Dewdrop could collect himself.

"Cuddle?" The smaller ghoul asked quietly after a minute. Aether nodded before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and walking over to the bed. He laid down and pulled Dewdrop to his chest. "You're being really good, sweetheart. You were acting pretty out of line on stage, why did you do that?" Dewdrop took a deep breath to calm himself and curled up tighter against his boyfriend, who calmly stroked his back. "I wanted to make you punish me. Want you to be really rough with me."

"Okay, thank you for telling me. Did you maybe not know how to ask me directly, and therefore try to make me do it on my own?" Dewdrop nodded, his tail creeping closer to his face. "You know you're always allowed to ask for things, right? I don't mind getting rough with you. What do you want? I need you to be really clear with me, okay? I don't want to accidentally do something wrong." He kissed the top of Dew's head, waiting for him to put his thoughts into words.

"Can you be really rough and mean? Choking and slapping my face? Say mean things to me?"

Aether considered the request. "I can do that, do you want me to call you a bad boy, or degrade you?" Dewdrop hid his face, feeling very vulnerable. "Degrade, please? Make me cry?" The bigger ghoul nodded and replied. "I will, could you tell me the safeword, please? Do you want to ask for anything else, or do you want to start now?" Dewdrop sat up and shook his head. "I think that's it. The safeword is Rats, daddy." This made Aether smile, pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

They pulled away after a few minutes. "Take off your clothes, but keep your underwear on, then come lay on my lap." Aether demanded, slapping Dew's ass as he stood up. While Dewdrop focussed on taking off his clothes, Aether put down a pillow for his boyfriend to rest on, arranging everything for his comfort. Dewdrop shuffled over, obviously still feeling a bit shy. This made Aether stop him from laying down, taking his hands in his own. "You're tense, do you need me to help you relax, or do you want to take a minute? I won't spank you like this."

Dewdrop let out a sigh, visibly relaxing in front of him. "Can I have a nice kiss, please?" He requested, wanting to be reassured of Aether's love for him. Smiling, Aether tugged him closer and made him straddle his lap, kissing him sweetly for a while. He felt Dew turn boneless in his lap and deemed him ready, so he pulled back. "Do you want to lay down now, sweetheart?" His boyfriend nodded, eyes glazed over as he looked at him. Aether helped him lay down correctly, adjusting the pillow underneath his chest. "Are you comfortable?" Dewdrop nodded in reply, going mostly nonverbal already. "Okay, I see words are hard, can you show me what you do when you want me to stop?" Aether checked in, watching as Dewdrop clumsily punched the mattress three times. He softly rubbed the covered flesh on his lap, feeling the wetness through the fabric.

"Very good. I'm going to spank you now. I'm thinking 5 hits for every pick you threw, and 15 additional ones for grabbing my dick on stage. That makes 40 hits, you don't have to count them." Aether grabbed the end of Dew's tail, winding it around his left hand, and rested it on his lower back. He had gotten hit with a flailing tail too many times to count, Dewdrop had surprisingly little awareness of it in general, but it got so much worse when he was in subspace. The first 10 hits were pretty soft, bringing a soft rosy colour to the surface. "That were 10, you still have 30 to go. I'm going to remove your underwear now, I'll continue right after." Aether warned him before tugging down the soft material, resting it in the curve where his thighs met his ass. The next slap made Dew whimper, the small break had made his skin so much more sensitive, and the last barrier had been stripped away. His erection rubbed painfully against the fabric of the jeans underneath him. Aether just kept going, not worried Dewdrop's choked whimpers: The small ghoul often started crying during spankings, and Aether had gotten used to it after the first few times. "You're taking it so well, only 15 more to go, okay?" He checked in, seeing Dew's hand curl into a clumsy thumbs up. "Good, these will become harder with every slap." Aether preferred to keep his boyfriend informed, it was also a good way to keep track of how Dew was feeling. It seemed that Dew was pretty far under already, his sounds unrestrained and movements clumsy. Picking up the pace again, Aether steadily increased the force behind his slaps, building up to loudly ringing hits. Dewdrop cried out at the last few, tears streaming down his face while Aether soothed the flushed skin with his hands.

The bigger ghoul pulled him up and into his lap, making Dew look at him. "Can you tell me why I had to do that?" Aether wanted to check in how Dew was doing, rubbing a calming hand down his back. Dewdrop sobbed loudly and shook his head, way too worked up to get his words out. Aether pulled him closer and made a soft noise, trying to calm down his boyfriend. "That's okay, sweetheart. I'll explain it for you. You were being very bratty on stage today, and I can't let that slide, right? But you're done now, I'm going to make you feel good, like you asked. Do you still want me to be rough with you?" Dewdrop took a shuddering breath and nodded, choking out a soft "Please, daddy."

"That's good, can you get on your knees for daddy? I want to fuck that pretty face of yours." Aether helped him down onto the floor, quickly placing a pillow underneath his knees before unzipping his pants and taking out his dick. "You look like such a pretty little whore on your knees for me, we should get you some make-up, and watch you cry it off while you get fucked. Would you like that, baby?" Aether rambled on, dragging his cock against Dewdrop's cheek, leaving a wet smear there. Dew whined and stuck out his tongue, the request clear to Aether. "Do you want daddy's cock in your pretty mouth? How about you ask nicely?" He tried cutting through the fog in his boyfriend's brain, trying to keep him coherent for now. "Please, daddy!" Dewdrop slurred out, but it wasn't good enough for Aether. He slapped the smaller ghoul's face, making him moan and drool precum onto the pillow underneath him. "Try again, use your words, sweetheart." Aether waited a few seconds for Dewdrop to respond, slapping his face again when he took too long to answer.

Dewdrop sobbed, too desperate to think. "Da-ddy, please fuck my throat!" He finally got out, opening his mouth to receive his reward. Aether groaned at the lewd sight, rubbing the head against Dew's dripping tongue before sliding in. "That's a good little whore for me, just relax, just like that. Fuck, you feel so good for daddy!" Aether slowly built up his pace, giving his boyfriend some time to adjust. The small ghoul looked totally blissed out, like the heavy weight of Aether's dick in his throat was all he ever needed.

Gathering the long hair in his hands, Aether used it to pull his boyfriend forward, his nose pressing into the short hairs while he tried not to gag. The big ghoul let up after a few seconds, pulling Dewdrop off of his dick with a wet sound. Aether waited for his boyfriend to open his eyes and slapped his slack face, making the smaller ghoul look up and moan. "That's better, do you want daddy to fuck you like the dirty slut you are?" Dewdrop nodded, trying to get up too fast, and collapsed onto Aether. "Hey, watch out, baby. Let daddy help you." The bigger ghoul guided his movements so he laid comfortably on the bed. Dewdrop looked dazed, clearly out of it. "Can you show me how you're doing? Use this hand, okay? Thumbs up or down?" Aether held his right hand, forming his hand into a fist, the thumb sticking out. Dewdrop slowly moved it so his thumb pointed up. "That's my good boy, you're so good for daddy!"

Moving his hands down the slim body, Aether skipped the dripping erection and moved his fingers over the slick space behind his balls. "Oh, you're absolutely soaked sweetheart. You're such a good little whore for your daddy, you're going to make me feel so good, hmm? Do you want to be daddy's little slut?" The pressure on such a sensitive area combined with Aether's filthy words made Dewdrop fall over the edge, cumming untouched and making a mess all over his torso.

Aether growled at the sight, slapping Dewdrop's blissed-out face and splitting his lip in the process. He leaned down and licked off the blood in a possessive kiss. "Fuck, that was so hot, doll. But don't you dare think I won't fuck you now." Dewdrop gasped, incredibly sensitive because of his orgasm just minutes ago. "No, daddy, 'm sens'tive!"

"But I don't care." Aether announced with a grin as he positioned himself over Dew, who just whimpered. "Don't you want daddy to fuck you?" He teased, sliding his erection through the slick that had collected between Dew's cheeks. The smaller ghoul clawed at Aether's arm, feeling incredibly turned on and sensitive. "Please, daddy!"

"So you do want me to fuck you?" Aether pushed his erection against the awaiting hole, slipping in easily. Dewdrop whined at the sudden pressure on his prostate. "Ah! Look at that, sweetheart. You can't get fucked often enough, can you?" He finally moved, overwhelming the small ghoul beneath him, who started moaning loudly. Dewdrop clawed wildly, finally sinking his nails into Aether's shoulders, who groaned and fucked him harder. "You're taking me so well, doll, so good for daddy! Can you take my knot, do you want me to pump you full with my cum?" Dewdrop nodded weakly at those words, trying to fuck himself back onto Aether's dick. "Fuck, yes daddy!"

Aether suddenly pulled out and manhandled his boyfriend so he laid on his side, sliding back in from behind him. Dewdrop keened and guided the bigger ghoul's hand to his throat in a silent request. Aether groaned, pulling Dew close to his chest and expertly cutting off his bloodstream, providing even more pleasure for the small ghoul. The skinny shoulder now so close to his face again, Aether decided to freshen up the mark he left a few months ago and bit down. Dewdrop's hand shot down, stroking his dick in time with Aether's thrusts as pain and pleasure burned through him like fire. He didn't realize he had accidentally summoned real flames, burning on his exposed skin. Aether let go in surprise, seeing the flames spread over the wound. Strangely enough, the flames didn't hurt, they only brought him closer to the edge. Knowing he caused Dew to do something so rare was a big power trip, which he greatly enjoyed. Dewdrop mewls brought him back to reality, where he buried his nose in firey hair. "Daddy! Gonna cum!"

Aether let go of his neck to grab his hip, pounding into him wildly. "Me too, sweetheart, gonna fill you up!" His knot popped past the swollen rim, making him cum and lock them together. Dewdrop let out a hoarse cry, cumming at the same time as his daddy.

Still grinding into the small ghoul, Aether watched through half-lidded eyes as the flames fizzled out, showing smooth skin once again. His hands roamed the skinny body, the sensations dragging small moans from Dewdrop.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being tied together. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling? Still fuzzy?" Aether checked in, mentally already putting together a plan for the aftercare. Dewdrop hummed lightly as an affirmation, boneless against his boyfriend. "Okay, we'll take a bath together in a bit, I fear we stink terribly. Don't worry, I'll carry you. You just come down whenever you want." He rambled on, letting his mate know he was there for him. "And we'll watch a movie after the bath, get some nice food delivered. How about I feed you tonight? I promise it won't end in sex again, I know you're sensitive. I just want to take care of my lovely mate. Belial below, I love you so much, my gorgeous ghoul." He pressed kisses to Dewdrop's sensitive neck, hearing his breathy laugh at the ticklish sensation. "Hey, you coming back around?" He felt the smaller ghoul nod again and slipped his softening dick from the puffy hole. He grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand, uncapping it and pressing it to Dew's lips.

"Good, we're going to cuddle in the bath now, doesn't that sound nice?" He cooed, scooping up his boyfriend and pressing him close to his chest. Breathing in his scent while walking to the bathroom, Aether never put the small ghoul down. He'd rather be sore all over tomorrow than have Dew freaking out. He flicked on the tap and plugged the bath, sitting down on the edge with his feet in the filling tub. Aether rearranged the shivering body on his lap so his feet touched the water too. "I'm sorry you're cold, we'll get in the warm water soon. We just have to wait a bit." He explained as he wrapped his arms around Dew, who leaned into his chest, purring softly.

"You're so sweet. Look, the water's getting higher, let's get in!" He narrated everything he did, knowing Dewdrop loved listening to his voice. He had once described it as listening to honey when he was stoned, but Aether didn't really get it, he preferred Dew's voice.

The bath was incredibly nice, warming them both as they basked in its glory. Aether showered him with praise as he washed Dewdrop, loving how his boyfriend allowed him to take care of him so often. They waited until the water started to get cold, wrapping them both in fluffy, white towels. Dewdrop felt less fuzzy now, still riding a small high which made him incredibly cuddly.

"Do you still want to eat?" Aether asked, giving Dewdrop time to consider the question. Eventually shaking his head, Dewdrop was led over to the sink. "You know the deal, brush now or you'll forget." Aether handed him his toothbrush, toothpaste already applied. Dewdrop shot him a thankful smile, leaning against his side as they brushed their teeth together.

Finally, they were ready to lay down, Dew drowning in Aether's oversized shirt. They picked a horror movie, laughing at the shitty plot as they yawned.

Aether declared it to be bedtime halfway through the movie, switching it off. "Good night sweetheart, daddy loves you." He kissed the sharp nose before hugging him close like a teddy bear. "I love you too, daddy." Dewdrop replied, purring against the sturdy chest in front of him.


End file.
